Daddy don't leave me
by daggers
Summary: Harry "the-boy-who-lived" is timid and insecure, protected by his three older brothers an his father, but now he starts Hogwarts will he be able to make it? slight mpreg and there will be slash in this story
1. prologue

"Have fun Jamie and take care of my babies" Lily smiled lovingly at her three boys while holding her youngest in her arms.

"Yes dear" was the response from her husband, James Potter, "Are you sure you and Harry will be okay?" his voice worried as he ran his hand through the unruly hair of his youngest son. Who most said was an exact replica of the young father.

"We'll be fine James now go; the other three are waiting" laughing when she saw her twins poking their older brother Evan. "Come give mommy a hug"

"Take care of your little brothers for me my little prince" picking up her four year old, while James held Harry, "Momma loves you"

"Make sure Evan has fun kay my little jesters" giving them a hug too.

With one last kiss to her husband she waved goodbye, unknown to them that would be the last time they ever saw her smiling loving face.

The house was in complete destruction, a man with hazel eyes fell to his knees. It was only a few hours earlier that he said goodbye to his wife, before taking out his little ones for trick or treating with his best friend Sirius. A tip off from a ragged looking Severus had him rushing back home to warn his wife that Voldermort had indeed found them.

He was brought out of his dark thoughts by a crying from the distance coming from the house Harry, his little boy.

"Harry!"


	2. Happy birthdays & Explanations

I Don't Own the characters lol more author notes on the bottom oh and the list was taken out of J.K's book

CH 1

HAPPY BIRTHDAYS & EXPLANATIONS

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Nolan cried excitedly as his twin and he tried waking up their now eleven year old brother.

"Mmm-morning" Harry yawned deep emerald pools met identical hazels of that of his two older brothers John and Nolan. Evan his eldest brother was leaning against the door way, with an amused expression.

Suddenly braking eye contact and looked down at his lap, missing the frown and spark of anger that flashed through the blue green eyes. Evan hated how his littlest brother was so insecure caused by all those damn muggles from the muggle primary school. As well as the wizarding worlds constant attention to the-boy-who-lived.

"Come on Ry" Evan spoke turning to leave and with an after thought added "Twins come" at that he left followed by the smiling thirteen year olds.

Harry got dressed now that he was alone; taking off the pull-up he wore at night for his constant bed wetting. Dressed in jeans and a black shirt that flashed "The Twins Did It!" given to him by Evan, he proceeded downstairs. He could hear laughter down in the kitchen where no doubt his family was at, his whole family.

"HARRY!" a blue eyed boy shouted tackling his smaller cousin down the last step.

"H-hey Orion," Orion Black-Snape, the child of one Severus Tobias Snape and one Sirius Phenius Black, was the spitting image of both of his fathers. Bright blue eyes filled with laughter and a hint of danger, his hair black as night, and luckily got his "mums" nose. Ever the prankster, until you messed with his family.

Both standing, Harry the smaller of the two, only going to his cousins shoulder at four 'seven while Orion stood at roughly five feet, continued their way to the kitchen talking about what Harry might get from the twins.

"Happy Birthday!" occupants throughout the room chorused, cause the small boy to flinch back, something that did not go unnoticed to half the occupants in the room.

"Th-thanks" a shy response added after a brief pause, which prompted his father to come over, picking up his youngest in the process.

"Happy birthday baby, sorry if we scared you."

"S'ok daddy…s-sorry…"

"Sweetie it's not your fault with what happened."

Ignoring the comment he snuggled into his father, his silent way in telling him he did not want to be put down. James got the message and moved him to his hip so he could walk better. Grabbing cups for everyone, who was now serving themselves with the large amount of food that was made for the birthday boy's celebration breakfast. Looking around the room, Harry saw his Aunt Nymp, (something only he called her) feeding her daughter, or attempting to feed her two year old daughter Kylie.

"Hey cub," Remus smiled softly to his best friend's son.

"Hi u-uncle R-Remy…do you have any more books?" Harry whispered the last part.

"You'll have to come an see" the werewolf smiled to his small cub, as he saw his eyes light up.

"Will you hold me" Harry whispered back.

"Sure cub"

A Shy smile graced the emerald boy's face as he went to his uncle, unaware of the sad smile on his dad's face.

"You need to tell him he's leaving with us this coming September dad." Evan spoke up from behind him, watching the kitchen filled with life. His godfather cleaning off his son's face while his husband was entertaining his twin brothers. Tonks and Kylie where laughing at Severus attempts to keep Orion clean. Remus (his other godfather) had Harry in his lap looking at a mythical creature book.

"I know son...I know, it's...it's hard. He's my little baby how do i tell him that he has to go away for a while?"

"Dad...he knows were we go every year, we'll watch out for him and besides uncle Severus, his godfather, and Orion will be there as well."

"You'll watch out for him"

"Yes"

hpdmhpdm

It was later that day that an owl came to Godric's Hollow, to be delivered to one Harry James Potter. The house was silent as the little eleven year old took it from the barn owl.

_Mr. Potter_

_ We're pleased to inform you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. In closed you will find a school supply list, we look forward to seeing you this up coming September 1._

_Minevra Mcgonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

Tears glistened the small boy's face as he pulled out the supply list next.

1. Three sets of all black work robes

2. One wizards/witches hat (black)

3. One pair of protective set of gloves

4. One black with silver fastenings winter cloak

Course books for this year:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One thousand Magical herbs and fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

Other supplies:

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scale

May also bring and owl or toad or cat.

Harry sat there, a part of him knew it would happen soon, but it didn't mean he wanted to go. He didn't want to be around any of the other kids except his family and family friends.

"D-daddy" he cried looking up to see that it was just him and his dad in the sitting room now.

"Harry, baby you're going to have to go"

"No! I-I d-don't w-wanna g-go" he sobbed out.

"Oh baby" James sighed pulling his youngest into his lap trying to sooth the distress and the tears.

"P-please" the small boy begged.

"Harry if you don't go than your magic will grow to be uncontrolled and it can hurt others and your self, please baby all your brothers will be there and you godfather and cousin. You'll get to come home on every holiday just like the twins and Evan"

"P-promise?"

"Yes love i promise, now come lets go have a good day for the rest of your birthday."

Author's Note:

Hey sorry for the long awaited update, but it's here cough finally cough but yes it indeed is so a few background info, Harry acts like a little child because of an event that happened to him when he was younger and you will get to hear about it more, i already started to typing up the next chapter so no more long awaited updates hopefully. Thanks


	3. Let the Adventure Begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am merely a fan with an imagination! On with the story!

"Are you ready Harry?"

The small boy looked up from his lap at his big brother Evan stood there in his doorway. Today was the day they would leave for Hogwarts and it was in this moment that his breath began to pick up. He didn't want to leave the comfort of the one place he was always loved, nor did he want to face an entire world where his protector, his daddy, would not be allowed to be on a regular basis.

A firm hand shook him out of his thoughts, causing the small preteen to gasp a little, as a frown took over the older Potters face. It angered him that his youngest brother had trouble facing the world on his own, the timid and shy green eyes always averted from actually looking into anyone eyes directly. He growled slightly but not loud enough to startle the baby of the family. He vowed to himself that as long as he was in Hogwarts he would always protect his little Harry.

"E-Evan…?"

"Yes baby?" The older teen sat on his baby brothers' bed and gently wrapped his arms around him. He was the only one he allowed himself to relax around and be his normal teenager self.

"Do you think they'll like me?"

Blue eyes widened as he glanced down at the black unruly hair, he looked so much like their father it was uncanny. "Of course they will, and if any one gives you trouble they'll have me—"

"And US!" two voice exclaimed from the doorway.

The two on the bed jumped slightly and looked up at the mischievous two in the door way both holding the relaxed grin their father had right before he was about to do something sneaky. And they didn't disappoint as they rushed in and jumped onto their unsuspecting brothers.

Harry giggled slightly as they all tumbled around on his bed, he felt slightly better about going but he was worried, worried that no one would like him. That it would be the same all over again. He felt his face being lifted and his green eyes connected to his older brothers blue green ones.

"As I was saying little one, you have us there and we will do everything in our power to protect you, promise."

"Come James it's time to let him spread his wings, he's eleven years old now, and yes I know he has trouble so don't even give me that look!"

Hazel eyes glared into deep blue ones, with a soft sigh the elder Potter slumped onto the chair in his study, after preparing for the day his youngest would finally be taking off to Hogwarts the day finally came upon him, his baby was finally leaving the nest. Chancing a glance up the man saw his best friend staring at him expectantly.

"Orion, Nolan, Jonathan and Evan will be there to look after him as well as Sev, he will be guarded there. You're an owl away and surely you know that Sev will allow him access to the floo if need be."

"It's not that Siri, I'm afraid after the whole primary school thing and him being sheltered as he is I fear that he will not make it. I know he is strong but I want him to realize that…that's my little boy the only baby I will ever get from her—" The normally strong man broke off with a sharp gasp, it still broke his heart every time he thought of the day he lost his Lilly and nearly lost his Harry in the process. He would kill Wormtail if ever given the chance.

"I know Prongs, we miss her, all of us. But now it's time to be strong for Ry he needs to know that although his dad and brothers will be there for him, that he is strong enough to face the world on his own as well. Besides Albus is there and you know he loves that little boy like his own"

"You're right…"

It was a spectacular sight to see as four males with unruly hair ran through the train station, one with a smaller child in his arms. Another family walking behind them with a little bit more dignity well as much dignity they could keep with their only child tugging on their hands to hurry after the family that was in front of them.

"Hurry Papa!" The preteen exclaimed blue eyes wide with excitement and slight amusement as he heard the sigh his normally stoic father gave.

"We will get there soon and not a moment sooner Orion Tarren Black-Snape."

A slight wince was all that was given that said preteen heard his father; although he still pulled both his parents along he did it with a slight less force.

With the barrier in sight, and the first Potter son already have gone through with his luggage, the twins where soon following both were laughing and pushing each other through, a slight glare from their father telling them to hurry up. Soon both families where through and the giant red engine stood proud before them, other families where hustling trying to get their children on board while making sure they had everything as well.

"D-daddy" a slight hiccup followed as the preteen snuggled in closer to his dad.

"It's ok baby I got you, but it's time to go. I'm only an owl away if you need me, you have Hedwig" a slight nod to the snowy owl that was a present from Hagrid, whom they had run into while shopping for school supplied in Diagon Alley.

A loud whistle sounded telling that it was soon time to depart from the station, soon everyone was stating their last goodbyes. All three of the elder Potter sons stood watching the tearful goodbye of their father and younger brother. Evan watched in detail of everyone around all trying to take a quick glance of his younger brother.

"Sons do good in school and watch out for your younger brother."

"Yes dad" was chorused by the three that stood in front of the Potter head.

A slight glance to his left and he saw the slight tense goodbye his best friend was in while he tried to smoother his only child and his husband tried desperately not to laugh as he saw his son trying to get away.

"See you at school Papa!" With that the heir of the Black-Snape family took off grabbing his younger cousin by the hand and with a quick goodbye to his godfather. Sad green eyes glanced back as he waved a pathetic goodbye to his daddy.

"I'll see you soon son PROMISE!" Was shouted as the train took off leaving the fathers behind.

"It'll be ok James."

"I know Sirius I'm just worried…"

Authors note: And so the story continues after nearly 5 years of being absent, I no longer have the notes for this story or the chapters so I'm not completely sure where it's gonna go at this point but hey we'll see :)

Thanks to those who stuck by and waited, I will be posting a chapter to each of my stories sometime today or tomorrow...well as soon as I finish writing them so hold on to your seats ;)


End file.
